Fallen
by Degrassilove14
Summary: Ever sees peoples deaths. Sam and Dean come to help her, but Castiel soon tells them that Ever is keeping secrets from them, and they are horrible. Can she help them with hunting? Will they even want her help after they learn her secret? Read and review!


"So what are we doing here?" Dean asked Sam irritably. He hated it when Sam found a gig that didn't even need them.

"The girl described her parent's death the same way as Mom's," Sam explained. "I figured we could help her."

Dean sighed. He drove quickly to Madison, Wisconsin, keeping his eyes locked on the road. He occasionally looked over at Sam, who went through their father's journal. Dean listened to the same albums over and over again.

Sam was right. Dean needed to update his cassette tapes, but he felt it didn't need to be updated.

"So, who is this girl again?" Dean asked.

"Her name is Ever Smith. Fourteen year old girl who's parents suddenly died when she was six months. And now her grandpa who was watching her just died. Oh, and she is described to be gothic."

Dean let out a small chuckle. He never met a goth person until now. He felt they were weird and strange.

"It's not funny, Dean," Sam warned him. He shook his head and went back to looking through the newspaper.

Sam wanted to help this young girl. He felt he could explain what happened to both her parents, and share his story about his encounter with Azazel. Sam was happy Azazel was now dead.

"The paper says the girl is crazy," Sam continued. "She has been described as saying she found her parents pinned to the ceiling with their abdomens bleeding. And she has then told people that she sees people's death and dead people."

"Well, I guess it's worth checking out," Dean said. He continued to drive.

The drive from St. Louis, Missouri to Madison, Wisconsin seemed to take forever. Sam past out around ten at night, then got up at five in the morning. Dean continued the rest of the drive by sleeping.

Madison was a big city. Everywhere, people walked. The weather was cold and rainy. The sky was a light grey, and Sam and Dean barely even saw the sun when they first entered the city. Leaves circled on the ground, while trees stood their ground with no leaves attached to them. People with pea coats and sweaters on walked on the sidewalks. They walked with friends, listened to music, or held coffee in their hands to warm them up. Little kids jumped around from store to store, looking for the perfect toy. Teens walked into dress shops and couples walked into romantic restaurants. Soon, Sam and Dean finally saw houses.

The houses were all white with a rickety shape. Most of the walls had cracks on them and the doors looked busted. Windows were wide open with curtains flailing in the cold wind. The yards looked uncared for, and trees' limbs hung low.

"Nice neighborhood," Dean whispered.

Sam laughed a little. He turned his head to his right to see a young couple holding hands. He tapped Dean's shoulder and motioned for him to pull over. Sam needed some questions answered. He climbed out of the old car and walked up to the couple. "Excuse me," he said.

The woman looked up. "Can we help you?" she asked.

Dean came up next to Sam. "We were wondering if you know were Ever Smith lives?"

The couple looked at each other. The man spoke up this time. "And who are you?"

"I'm Dean Kleba and this is my brother, Sam. We are her uncles and we're new to the city."

The young couple exchanged glances, but shrugged. "Just across the street there," the woman said. They continued on their way.

Sam and Dean walked to the small house. It looked just like the others. Dean knocked on the door and they both waited. After just a few minutes, a girl with shoulder length black hair opened the door. She wore black eye makeup and a deep red lipstick. Her shirt was black and so were her tight skinny jeans. Her hair had pink and purple streaks, her shoes were black and purple with skulls on them. Her ears were gauged.

"Yes?" she asked. Her voice was quiet.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother, Sam," Dean said. He gave a slight smile. The girl's appearance actually scared him a little.

"I'm Ever Smith," she said. Ever looked both the guys over. "Who are you?"

"We just want to talk to you for a minute," Sam said. He hoped that Ever didn't ask any more questions.

Ever looked at them both again. She rolled her eyes and let them both in.

The house was quiet. The floor was wooden and worn out, walls had cracks in them. A small sofa sat in the living room with blankets spread across it. The kitchen was clean and a small staircase led to the second floor. Ever sat down on the couch and hugged a pillow. There was no T.V. Just a small radio and an iPod dock in the corner.

Sam and Dean sat down on the coffee table that sat in front of the torn sofa. They didn't know exactly where to start. After a long awkward silence, Sam finally spoke up.

"So, I heard you parents died when you were six months," he said.

Nellie looked at him suspiciously. "And how do you know that?" She hugged the green pillow tighter.

"Newspaper. And we heard your grandpa just died. How are you holding up?"

She looked at Sam with a weird look. "Okay, and why do you give a crap?"

Dean laughed at Sam. Sam gave him a dirty look, and Dean soon stopped his laughing.

"Well, we read about how your parents died. And mine and Dean's mom died the same way. We just wanted to let you know you're not alone."

Ever actually gave a soft smile. "Well, thanks, I guess. And you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not," Dean said. "But how do you remember how your parents died?"

"I get these weird visions. They mostly show me people's deaths. I got my parent's death vision just a few weeks ago. And I've been having these visions since I was five." She paused for a moment. "And, um, I can see dead people."

Sam was taken aback by this. So this girl had the sixth sense? How could she? When Azazel visited Sam, he put demon blood in him and gave him telekinesis and psychic ability. Why would he give her that kind of power?

"What do you mean you see dead people?" Dean asked. He cocked his head in confusion.

"I see them walking around all the time. Especially when they are newly dead. Sometimes they talk to me, but they mostly leave me alone."

Ever shifted in the sofa. She let go of the pillow and got up. She paced quickly in front of Sam and Dean. She bit her fingernails.

"Do you have some sort of anxiety?" Dean asked.

Sam punched Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at him fiercely, and then went back to watching Nellie pace.

"Only when I feel a vision coming on. They usually happen about every other day."

Sam watched her pace in front of them. He didn't really know what to expect when she would get a vision. He expected her to just stand there, starring off into space.

And that's what she did at first.

Ever starred off at the wall, and then clutched her head. She dropped to her knees, screaming. Tears quickly streamed from her eyes. Sam ran to her and tried to get her to lift her head. He then lifted her off of the wood floor and brought her to the couch.

"She's got some lungs on her!" Dean shouted over her screams.

Sam just shook his head and tried to comfort Ever. But soon, her screaming stopped. She started to cough and wiped the sweat off of her face. She looked up at Sam.

"What did you see?" he asked.

Ever sighed. "A little girl, around the age of eight, getting rapped and stabbed." She rubbed her forehead and rubbed her eyes. "It should be happening in just a couple of hours. It looked like it happened in a different state."

Now Dean was fully interested.

"Have you ever tried to stop the death?" he asked.

She looked up at Dean like he was crazy. "Of course not! Why would I try that?"

"Well, I would think you would try to help an innocent person from dyeing. You know the good thing to do?"

Sam sighed. He braced himself for yelling and fighting. But to his surprise, Ever took a deep breath. Sam could tell it was hard for her to keep her cool.

"Because, it's time for them to die. You can't mess with that kind of stuff, Dean." Ever gave a little laugh. "I would expect you of all people to know that."

Sam laughed at Dean, who continued to stand there with an awkward look on his face. He rolled his eyes at his brother and crossed his arms. By the look on his face, it was easy to tell he so far didn't like Ever's attitude. But her attitude seemed just like Dean's.

Ever got up from the couch and walked to the window. The back of her hair had grey streaks in it. She turned around, and now it was easy to tell that some of her face didn't have color to it. There were splotches of white and tan. Her short sleeve shirt revealed her arms. There were long patches of white going down her skinny arms, ending at the crease of her elbow. Ever noticed Sam looking at the white splotches. "I have a skin disease," she said. "Some parts of my arms, legs, chest, and hair don't get color to them. See?" Ever pulled a chunk of grey hair from under the black hair. She then tucked it neatly under the black hair.

Dean nodded. His brown cropped hair started to droop onto his forehead. He kept his arms crossed and he sat comfortably on the arm of the couch. He felt like getting out of the small house. Obviously, Sam had picked out a terrible gig. This girl seemed totally fine with her powers. Dean wanted to leave and find a diner with good food and beer.

"Beer is in the fridge," Ever said. She looked at Dean, almost like she was reading his mind.

Dean got up and walked to her. "Did you just read my mind?"

"Don't sound so offended," she said with a laugh. "It's only if I really concentrate."

"Oh."

"Or if they are close to dyeing."

"What!"

"Kidding!" Ever laughed.

She looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark out.

"You guys can stay here tonight. Someone can get the floor, and someone can get the guest room upstairs. I get the couch."

Sam looked at the sofa. "Um, why do you sleep there? Don't you have a room?"

Ever sighed lightly. "Ever since I found out my parents died in my room, I haven't been able to sleep in there. Guest room is upstairs and first room to your left."

Sam nodded sincerely. He started on his way to the stairs, only for Dean to push past him and yell, "I call guest room!"

Ever gave a laugh. She handed Sam a sleeping bag, blankets, and pillows. "So happy I don't have siblings."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't-sob- own Supernatural:(

Hi there! I really hope you guys liked the first chapter. This story is going to be really good. I promise!

Please leave a review:)


End file.
